


El sabor del chocolate.

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meimi quiere dar chocolate a Asuka Jr. aunque sabe que quizá no lo quiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sabor del chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sip, es otro fanfic ambientado en San Valentín, ¡y van tres! ^_^ Pero qué le voy a hacer, este festejo me inspira demasiado... Y bueno, es de otra de mis series favoritas, con una de las parejas más lindas y está situado tras el final con lo que contiene spoilers.  
> Por cierto, para comprenderlo mejor te recomiendo que leas antes el cap. 22 del manga (porque no recuerdo a qué cap. del anime corresponde ^^U) y el primer especial porque tomo ideas de ahí.

“E...um, este... Es mejor que lo diga de una vez... Lo siento, pero no quiero intercambiar diarios y esas cosas... Y para los cumpleaños, Navidad y San Valentín, no soy muy bueno en esas cosas... yo...”

 

Sentada en la mesa del comedor, Meimi suspiró al recordar esas palabras.

-Así es-dijo mirando distraídamente el calendario en la pared-él me había dicho eso al principio y acepté sin pensarlo, pero... ya va a ser San Valentín. Me gustaría mucho poder darle algo. Sé que él quizá no lo quiera y sé que no soy buena para la cocina, ¡pero aún así quiero hacerlo!

Al hablar su voz se iba debilitando. Con un leve temblor en su mano, la introdujo en el bolsillo de su falda y sacó una tarjeta. Miró la estilizada firma al final tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Quiero darle algo-murmuró apenas-,ya no como Saint Tail. Sino como yo... como Mei--

 

-¡Meimi, ya llegué!

El repentino sonido de esa voz la sobresaltó haciendo que casi tirara la tarjeta. Torpemente volvió a guardarla al tiempo su madre entraba en la cocina.

-¿Adivina qué?-le preguntó su madre colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa-En la tienda había una oferta de chocolate para preparar ¡y te traje un poco!

-Gracias, mamá. Pero recuerda que siempre compro el de papá porque ...

-No para él, hija. Sino para _esa_ persona-añadió con una sonrisa.

-¡Mamá!-gritó Meimi llena de rubor.

-En San Valentín regalas chocolate casero a esa persona especial-continuó mientras sacaba diversos utensilios de cocina-.Tiene que ser casero pues en él colocas tu esfuerzo y sentimientos. ¡Así que manos a la obra!

 

Viendo a su madre tan animada, Meimi olvidó por un momento sus dudas y sonrió, aunque enseguida volvieron a ella.

-Y... y si no...

-No te preocupes, cuando se hace con amor todo alimento se vuelve delicioso. Haremos de este un chocolate imposible de rechazar, ¿verdad?

-Pero...

-No hay un solo chico que pueda rechazar un regalo de la persona amada, ¿verdad?-dijo con un guiño.

-¡Sí!-terminó la joven con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas encendidas.

 

-¿Y ahora cómo se lo doy?

Meimi caminaba con rapidez apretando el pequeño paquete contra su pecho. Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela se detuvo. Tras un momento de duda y mirar hacia todos lados con nerviosismo, ingresó en silencio.

-No puedo usar magia porque quiero entregárselo en persona, como Meimi. ¿Pero cuándo y cómo hacerlo?-se preguntó-Me levanté temprano para verlo antes de clases y ahora no sé qué hacer. Será mejor ir a la capilla para tranquilizarme un poco.

 

Con eso en mente, rodeó el edificio principal caminado por el jardín cuando escuchó una voz familiar que la hizo detenerse en seco y mirar a un lado, hacia el bosque.

-¡Rayos! Todavía no empiezan las clases y ya lo he dicho mil veces, ¡hasta vine a esconderme!-Asuka Jr. se dirigía más que molesto a una chica de la escuela.

-Pero... me esforcé tanto y...-dijo ella en su susurro apenas audible.

-¡Que no aceptaré un solo chocolate! ¡De nadie, ¿entendido?!

-¡Ah...!

-¿Eh?

Al oír aquellas palabras, Meimi no pudo contener su sorpresa. El chico volteó hacia ella igualmente sorprendido.

-¿Haneoka?

Pero Meimi se recuperó con rapidez y bajando la mirada salió corriendo.

 

-Lo sabía... él odia todo esto...-pensó mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Se había sentado detrás de la capilla y apretaba entre las manos su querido regalo. Sin pensarlo, lo abrió con rapidez y miró el contenido: era un corazón de chocolate con un ‘Asuka Jr.’ escrito.

-Mi primer chocolate. ¡Es un tonto!-al decir esto tomó el chocolate y lo partió, comiéndolo con avidez.

Si bien fue rechazado no iba a desperdiciarlo. Aunque el dulce sabor se mezclaba con lo salado de sus lágrimas, el comerlo le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

-Aquí... estabas. Te he estado buscando...-dijo una voz entrecortada.

 

Ella levantó la cara. Delante se encontraba Asuka Jr. con el rostro cubierto de sudor y respirando agitadamente. Apoyó una mano en la pared, se dejó caer a su lado tratando de recuperar el aliento. Pese a que la impresión de verlo de repente le hizo mirar sus movimientos en silencio, Meimi enseguida recordó todo y al tiempo que escondía la envoltura de su regalo, se levantó dispuesta a retirarse.

-No... espera-al decir esto el chico la tomó por el brazo e hizo que se volviera a sentar.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-exclamó con enfado.

-El... el chocolate...

-¿Eh?

-Lamento lo que viste-finalmente hablaba con normalidad-.Es sólo que estaba harto de que las chicas me siguieran con esas intenciones...

-Claro, es inevitable, siendo tan popular-lo interrumpió un poco molesta.

-Nunca he aceptado uno y no iba a comenzar ahora... Bueno, sí he aceptado uno porque era de...-no terminó la frase pero bajó la cabeza.

 

La joven no había dejado de mirarlo y oír esto aumentó su dolor, además de sus miedos. Era cierto, no sólo había aceptado el de Saint Tail, sino que lo hizo con gran alegría.

Casi dos meses antes Asuka Jr. le aseguró que era ella, Meimi, a quién él... No, nunca dijo que la quisiera sino simplemente que no huiría de él. ¿Acaso esa era la razón? ¿Estaba con ella porque la tenía al lado? El sólo pensarlo le devolvía las ganas de llorar, así que cuando el chico continuó, ella también bajó el rostro incapaz de verlo de frente.

-Bueno, el caso es que mucho menos podía aceptar algo de otra persona puesto que...-Asuka Jr. dudó y terminó con voz apenas audible-Ahora te tengo a ti.

Meimi lo miró atónita. Él estaba ligeramente ruborizado, lo que le hizo sonrojarse también y desviar la mirada con rapidez.

-Ya no tengo el chocolate... pensé que no lo querías y... y... me lo comí-confesó apenada por su arrebato y volviéndolo a mirar-. Perdona. Pero haré otro y...

No pudo seguir. Él sólo la observaba.

-No es necesario-murmuró después de mirarla por unos instantes, tomándola por el rostro y acercándola a él-porque aquí queda un poco.

 

Entonces la besó. Durante ese instante que sin embargo le pareció eterno, Meimi permaneció inmóvil. A pesar de que podía sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, le era difícil creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Le resultaba tan increíble que aún cuando él se separó y puso de pie, ella seguía en la misma posición, sentada sobre la hierba.

-No me gusta el chocolate pero no podía rechazar este. Acepto tus sentimientos-dijo él con una sonrisa, al tiempo que le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse-, Meimi.

Al escuchar su nombre, ella también sonrió. Y dejando detrás sus dudas le tomó la mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyaa! Saint Tail es una de mis series favoritas y hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre ella. En realidad mi pareja favorita es la de Seira-Sawatari pero aún no se me ocurre cómo desarrollar la idea que tengo y también me gusta la pareja de este fic. Son tan lindos *^o^*  
> Por cierto, que este fic iba a ser muy cortito. Al escribirlo le metí mucho más, pero bien pudo ser de menos de la mitad de lo escrito ^^U
> 
> Fanfic escrito y revisado el 14 de octubre del 2007.


End file.
